


Avengers High

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Avengers High Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Aunt and Uncle Avengers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Firefly References, Foreshadowing, Gen, High School, Next Generation, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Age of Ultron, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Serenity References, Strong Language, like brother and sister, pre-Civil War, pre-Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of Earth's Mightiest Heroes have to cope with the stress of high school...and the stress of saving the world.</p><p>NOTE: I'm going to be rewriting this story, so I won't be adding to this version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good To See You, Come On In, Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.
> 
> Chapter titles are from "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore.

If you think high school is tough, try coping with it when your parents are a couple of master assassins.

My name is Abigail Barton, but I'm commonly called Abby. I'm 15 years old. My parents are S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, aka Hawkeye and Black Widow, and I have a younger brother, Peter. Our cousins are Chloe and Izzy Barton, daughters of FBI Agent Barney Barton and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Bobbi Morse, aka Mockingbird.

Our friends are: Andy Stark, son of Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, and Pepper Potts; Ben Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter, aka Agent 13; Nathan Banner, son of Dr. Bruce Banner, aka Hulk, and Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross; Erik Thorson, son of Thor Odinson and Dr. Jane Foster, and Chris Fury, son of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Agent Maria Hill.

* * *

**Location: Stanley High School, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

Andy and Nathan were spending the time debating science, as usual. Today, it was the pros and cons of gamma radiation.

"It cures cancer cells." said Andy.

"It can also cause cancer." said Nathan.

"It sterilises medical equipment."

"How about the fact that it can cause serious damage to tissue and cells?"

"Like the fact that it makes you and Uncle Bruce turn into a green rage monster?" I joked.

"Also that." he agreed. "Although technically only Dad's affected by the gamma radiation. I just inherited the ability to turn into the Hulk."

"Seriously, Andy." said Izzy. "Why would you even challenge Nathan to a debate about gamma radiation when he knows as much about it as you do about robotics?"

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "It's also like talking to Izzy about _Battlestar Galactica_ or _Babylon 5_."

Izzy's a bit of a sci-fi geek.

"Ok, good point." said Andy. "But I'm just saying that gamma radiation can be used for positive things."

"So you're not counting the Hulk as a positive thing?" asked Nathan.

"Nope." Andy replied. "Unless you want to kill a bunch of bad guys."

He hesitated, then did his usual thing of playfully pulling my beret down over my eyes. He grinned and ran off. I pushed the beret back up and ran after him, laughing.

"Guys, how about we stop before Nathan Hulks out?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." said Chris.

Erik and Peter were watching us, trying not to smirk. They failed.

* * *

At lunch, we all sat together in the canteen. We're an odd bunch, the nine of us. Andy is the popular jock-type guy, but he doesn't care about the other jocks or the cheerleaders. He is also extremely skilled with science and technology. Ben is the most sensible and mature out of all of us and a good leader. Nathan is the science geek and prefers to be on his own. Erik is annoying (in a good way) and a leader. Chris is outgoing, a leader and rebellious. Peter is the sensible one out of the four of us Bartons. He's also haemophilic, since we're descended from the Romanov royal family of Russia on Mom's side. Chloe is the quiet bookworm who has a crush on Andy. The only people who know about that are me, Izzy and Peter. She also has a tendency to fangirl over stuff like _Sonic_ and Creepypasta. Izzy, like I said before, is a sci-fi geek and is very protective of us despite being the youngest Barton kid.

As for me, well, I'm sarcastic, stubborn, loyal and an overprotective big sister. I'm also schizophrenic, which made me, somehow, develop psychic powers. Both of those cause me to hallucinate, which I've got used to but can still freak me out.

* * *

**Location: Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

After school, we walked back home to Avengers Tower. Our parents don't know that we know that it's called that. Basically, our parents have been keeping secret the fact that they're part of the Avengers (Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor) or part of the government (Mom, Dad, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi, Uncle Steve, Aunt Sharon, Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria). We're not stupid, we know perfectly well what our parents do for a living. For one thing, our "S.H.I.E.L.D. parents", as we call them, come back from "business trips" covered in cuts and bruises and give _really_ rubbish excuses.

Plus, they taught us all self-defence and how to handle weapons. Peter, Chloe, Izzy, Andy and I know how to hack into computers, having been taught by Mom and Uncle Tony. We've hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI, the CIA, the KGB, MI5, MI6, DOD, NSA...pretty much every government agency in existence. Mom defecting form the KGB and joining S.H.I.E.L.D. means that those two agencies don't exactly get on.

So, basically, there's no way that our parents can keep anything secret from us.

When we walked into Avengers Tower, the first thing we saw was a drunk Uncle Tony. That was fine, we're used to it. What was annoying was that he was singing.

"JARVIS?" asked Andy.

" _Yes, Master Andy?_ " replied JARVIS, Uncle Tony's A.I.

"How much alcohol did Dad have today?"

" _Two bottles of wine, three of champagne and two of whiskey_." We all groaned.

"Scientifically speaking, he should be dead." said Nathan. "Or at the very least have alcohol poisoning."

"It's Uncle Tony." said Chloe. "I'm surprised he hasn't had alcohol poisoning at all."

" _I agree, Miss Chloe_." said JARVIS. " _I don't believe that Mr. Stark has ever suffered from alcohol poisoning_."

"Was he working on anything?" asked Peter. Uncle Tony usually drinks if he's working on a project. Because alcohol somehow helps with techy stuff.

" _Yes, he was_." JARVIS replied. " _He was working on the security system_."

"Again?" asked Erik. "Hasn't he already put enough security on this place?"

" _Apparently not, Master Erik_." JARVIS replied.

"Where's Mom?" asked Andy.

" _Ms. Potts is in the living room_."

"Thanks, JARVIS." We found Aunt Pepper sorting out Uncle Tony's paperwork, since he can't be trusted to do it himself (or at all).

"Hi, Mom." said Andy. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Andy." she said, standing up and walking over to us. "Hi, kids."

"Hey, Aunt Pepper." we replied.

"Good day at school?"

"Yes." said Andy. "Dad's drunk again." She sighed.

"How much alcohol?" she asked.

"Seven bottles, according to JARVIS."

" _Wine, champagne and whiskey_." JARVIS added.

"Should I mention that he's singing?" I asked. Aunt Pepper looked at me.

"What's he singing?" she asked.

"Opera. For some reason."

" _Mr. Stark is approaching_." JARVIS informed us. Uncle Tony stumbled into the room.

"Kids, go upstairs." said Aunt Pepper. "I'll deal with Tony."

As we walked out, we heard Aunt Pepper telling off Uncle Tony. We went up to our common room and did our homework, then relaxed. It had been a long day. Little did we know that our lives were going to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Abby is 15 years old and the other kids are all 14 years old.  
> Tony singing opera was influenced by a clip I saw of Robert Downey Jr. singing opera.


	2. What It Is, What It Does, What It Is, What It Isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.

**Location: Stanley High School, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

" _It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!_ "

"Shut up, Andy!" Izzy and I exclaimed. Every single Friday, one of the boys - usually Andy, Erik or Chris - will sing that song.

"Seriously." I said. "What is it about that song that you have to sing it every Friday?" Andy opened his mouth. "That was a rhetorical question. You sing it because it's called _Friday_." He nodded.

"Also because it annoys you." he said, smirking. I playfully hit him on the arm and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"We should get to form." said Ben, clearly stopping us from arguing.

We all nodded and went there. We sat down and talked, like we usually do. Izzy and I did our usual thing of quoting lines from _Firefly_.

"We shall rule over all this land and we shall call it...This Land!" I said.

"I think we should call it...Your Grave!" said Izzy.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"Ha ha ha! Mine is an evil laugh! Now die!" We both laughed.

* * *

Later in the day, I had a bad feeling. My ESP doesn't always tell me everything, which kind of sucks, instead I just get a bad feeling about whatever it is. I told this to the others. It wasn't until we got to the main hall that I realised what it was. I suddenly stopped and stared into the distance.

"Uh oh." said Nathan, recognising my behaviour. I only stop and stare when something's _really_ bad.

"Guys..." I said, quietly but firmly. They all looked at me in alarm. " _Get down!_ "

We did so just as the doors to the school blew inwards, as if they had been blown in by an explosion...no, they _had_ been blown in by an explosion. All of the staff and students, including us, slowly got up as the dust cleared away. Standing there was a man, ex-military, judging by his uniform, closely followed by what looked like a SWAT team or army or...

Government agency.

And I could tell straight away which one they belonged to.

Damn.

I looked at Peter and saw that he had also recognised them.

"Good afternoon." said the man, with a strong Russian accent. "We are not here to harm anyone."

_Yeah right._ I thought. _You just blew the school doors up._

"We are looking for some particular students. They will know who they are. I will allow everyone else to evacuate." He and the soldiers moved aside. Everyone scrambled towards the doors. Our little group, however, hid behind some doorways.

_Well, that was decent of them_. I thought.

" _Who are they?_ " Nathan whispered. Peter and I looked at each other, and hesitated before answering.

"KGB." We said eventually.

"What the hell?" asked Chris. We all knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the KGB didn't get on. There was gonna be hell to pay when S.H.I.E.L.D. found out.

"Barton!" The man called out in a sing-song voice, once everyone was outside. "I know you're here. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I rolled my eyes and went out.

"Abby!" exclaimed Izzy. I ignored her. "Gorrammit!" I could hear them following me out.

"Hello, Abigail." said the man, smiling. I just glared at him.

 "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ivan Petrovich."

"Why are you here?"

"Yeah." said Izzy. "The government will go nuts when they find out you're here."

"They're not the only ones who'll go nuts, Isabelle," said a familiar voice.

We all, including Petrovich and the KGB, looked towards what used to be the front doors and saw Mom, Dad, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi, Uncle Nick, Aunt Maria, Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Aunt Sharon, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor standing there.

"There's lots of broken glass everywhere." I said. "How did none of us hear you? Oh, never mind."

"Natalia." said Petrovich.

"Ivan." said Mom. She pointed her gun at his head at the same time he pointed his at hers. "Get the hell away from our kids!"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" asked Petrovich.

"She has backup." said Aunt Maria. "So you and the KGB aren't going to manage to hurt us or our kids."

"In case you haven't noticed, Agent Hill." he said. "You are all outnumbered."

There was an awkward pause.

Mom?" asked Peter. "Who is he?"

"Ivan Petrovich is the Director of the Red Room." she replied. "And someone I don't want you or your sister near, ok?" The two of us nodded.

"I'd be more concerned about Abigail, Natalia."

"How the _hell_ do you know my name?" I asked. "Have you been spying on us or something?"

"Yes, Abigail. I have."

"That is just...creepy." I said. "Seriously, you're..." I tilted my head, scanning him with my psychic powers. "What, in your 60s?" He nodded. "And we're in our teens. That's just...creepy."

"Ivan." Mom said, in a voice that made you want to back away slowly. "I am saying this for the last time. Get...away...from our kids."

"Make me." he replied, in an equally back-away-slowly voice.

Mom then swiftly put her gun back in its holster and grabbed his wrist with her left hand. Then she grabbed the barrel of his gun and pushed it towards him, then rolled the handle of the gun against his thumb and pulled it into her own hand. Finally, she brought the handle of the gun up and hit up _really hard_ in the side of the head, which disorientated him. Did I mention that she did all of this really quickly, and the only reason I know what happened was because we were trained in weaponry since childhood and so we also know how to disarm people.

"Kids!" she exclaimed. "Run!"

We immediately legged it. Behind us, we heard Petrovich calling something in Russian - we were too far away to translate it - and soon there was a large group of KGB agents running after us. We all looked at each other.

The chase was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem a bit slow, but it's just getting it started. There'll be more action in the next chapters, I promise!


	3. Little Bit Of Humble, Little Bit Of Cautious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.

**Location: Stanley High School, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

It was great running through the completely deserted school. Well, it would have been great if we weren't being chased by the KGB. Luckily, we had the advantage of knowing the layout of the school better than they did. Eventually, we shook them off around the technology labs, stopped running and caught our breath. We're all athletic anyway, but it's a different thing running away from a foreign government agency who are trying to kill you.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked, my big sister instinct kicking in. The others nodded, despite their tiredness. "Good."

"Do you think we lost them?" asked Chloe.

"We know this place better than they do." I said. "Yes, I think we lost them."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Erik. Chris, Ben and I looked at each other. The three of us share the leadership of the group.

"Andy, Nathan, do either of you know how to make a bomb?" I asked. They both looked at me weirdly. I suppose it _was_ a weird question, but we let it slide under the circumstances.

"What?" asked Andy.

"You heard me. Do either of you know how to make a bomb?"

"I don't." said Nathan. "But Andy probably does."

Of course he does. Uncle Tony used to make nuclear weapons and Howard Stark was one of the SSR's scientists back in World War II. Making weapons seems to run in the Stark family.

"Yes, I do." said Andy. "All I need is some baking soda and vinegar."

The tech labs were near the science labs, so we went into the nearest one and Andy raided the supply cupboard and got out some baking soda, vinegar and containers. It was a sign of the seriousness of the situation that neither Nathan or Ben objected to Andy raiding the school supply cupboards. Then again, Andy wouldn't have cared anyway. There was noise in the distance which meant that the KGB had caught up with us.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" he answered.

He put the baking soda and vinegar into a container and covered it with a smaller container. He took it in his hand and moved to the doorway.

"Wait until they're close enough." I said, putting my hand up.

5...

The KGB weren't making the slightest bit of effort to keep quiet. Well, they were, but my psychic powers increase my senses.

4...

The KGB were quietly conversing with each other in Russian.

"Она не может быть, что опасно." ( _She can't be that dangerous_ ) said one man.

"Она дочь Черной Вдовы." ( _She's the daughter of the Black Widow_ ) said another man. "Вы знаете, что она способна." ( _You know what she's capable of_ )

"Это верно." ( _That's right_ ) said a third man. "Если она опасна, то и Эбигейл." ( _If she's dangerous, then so is Abigail_ )

Wait...what? What does Petrovich want with me? Yes, I'm the daughter of Black Widow. Yes, he's the Director of the KGB. Yes, she was trained by them since childhood.

But still. This is just getting creepier by the minute.

3...

"Abby?" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the others again.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" How ironic that it was my brother who was asking.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm...I'm fine."

He looked at me disbelievingly.

2...

"Hey, when does that thing actually blow up, anyway?" asked Erik.

"In about..." Andy looked at his watch. "One minute."

1...

Andy rolled the container out into the corridor. Sure enough, it exploded and the KGB agents stopped and tried to find their way out of the smoke. We crept out.

"Стоять!" ( _Freeze!_ )

Oh, crap.

Our childhood training automatically kicked in. I turned to the man who had spoken, grabbed the barrel of his gun and used the same disarming technique Mom had used earlier. I held the barrel and whacked him hard on the side of the head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"One down." I said.

"About nine more to go." Izzy said.

Chloe and Peter pulled their retractable crossbow and compound bow out of their bags, loaded them with arrows and shot down six more KGB agents.

Three more left.

Unfortunately, at some point they must have called for backup, as seventeen more agents rushed towards us.

"Uh oh." said Peter. "This isn't good."

It was now nine kids vs. twenty highly-trained, fully armed KGB agents.

Then again, so were we.

We split up: Andy and Nathan; Erik, Ben and Chris; Chloe and Izzy; Peter and I. Andy had got hold of lots of his Stark Tech weaponry that he's been building since the age of four (that's what happens when you're the son of Tony Stark). Nathan, thankfully, hadn't turned into the Hulk but he had learned to use the Hulk's strength whilst still in human form. Good. Although Nathan knew how to control the Hulk, we didn't really need the school to be destroyed that way. Peter and Chloe were still shooting arrows. Erik was hitting stuff with his hammer, a miniature Mjolnir. Ben was using his shield to deflect bullets and to disarm the KGB. Chris, Izzy and I were using hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, guns and knives.

Our parents are, understandably, so paranoid and overprotective that they make us bring weapons to school.

It took a long time to defeat the KGB, despite having knowledge of combat.

"Abby!" Izzy called. "Duck!" I got down as she swung a machine gun into the stomach of an attacking KGB agent. I spun round into a crouching position, pulled my gun out of its holster, stood up and shot him in the face before he could do anything else.

It was a few minutes later when things really went weird. The surviving agents seemingly admitted defeat and went off to the main hall. I looked around and saw that everyone was exhausted, even Ben with his super soldier DNA that he inherited from Uncle Steve.

"You ok?" I asked him. He nodded. "Good. Because we don't really need Captain America Jr. to give up." He smiled at that. The atmosphere lifted and we all caught our breath. As I looked round the blood-stained corridor, my mind wandered back to the conversation I had overheard the KGB having.

Why were they after me in particular?

"Peter?"

"Abby?"

"Do you get the feeling that...that this could be a trap?" I told them about the conversation that the KGB had been having and that Ivan Petrovich said that Mom had better be more worried about me.

There was a long moment of silence, then finally Chloe spoke:

"Look, maybe we should just go and ask Aunt Tasha about it."

"Are you crazy?" asked Andy. "The whole of the KGB are there!"

"Technically, it's not the whole of the KGB." she replied, even though we all knew that he was exaggerating as usual. "Besides, we're Bartons, and Bartons stick together."

"Chloe's right." said Izzy. "And Aunt Tasha's ex-KGB. She'll know what to do."

We picked up the guns of the now unconscious/dead KGB agents and ran back to the entrance hall, where we saw a similar scene of unconscious/dead agents.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, getting straight to the point. "Why is Petrovich targeting me specifically?"

"Oh..." said Mom. "Er...no reason..."

"Mom, it's pretty obvious that you're lying!" I said. "And don't deny anything. Petrovich told the KGB that I'm as dangerous as you..."

"Which is true." said Uncle Tony.

"And it seems that they're specifically targeting me for a reason!" I finished, ignoring him because sometimes that's the best thing to do with Uncle Tony. And Andy, for that matter.

"I'll tell you later." she said. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Mom..."

" _Later_ , Abigail!"

"Ok, fine!"

"Right." said Aunt Maria. "Now that we've got that out of the way...how about we get out of here?"

"Good idea, Mom." said Chris. We all started to move towards the doorway but were blocked by even _more_ KGB.

"Really?" I asked. "Don't these guys _ever_ give up?"

"Apparently not." said Izzy.

Uncle Tony, being in his Iron Man suit, fired a blast of energy at them. They flew backwards into the air.

"We should get back to base." said Uncle Nick. "Get the kids to the Quinjet now!"

"The Quinjet?" asked Andy. "What's a Quinjet?" We were all taken outside - dodging the KGB - and saw, on the playground of the school, a big black jet. "Oh, that's a Quinjet."

"Nice jet!" Izzy and I exclaimed.

"Thanks." said Aunt Maria.

"It's shiny." I said.

She looked at me, confused. Izzy and exchanged glances and laughed. We all went inside the Quinjet and Mom and Dad flew it away from the school.

"How do we even all fit in here?" asked Chloe.

"Its cargo space was designed large enough to fit a large number of people in it." Aunt Maria replied.

"Oh."

Of course, we've hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. so we already knew that. The Quinjet is the most advanced combat and transport jet on the planet, which was designed by the Wakanda Design Group. It has Vertical Take-Off and Landing - VTOL - engines to help it get airborne. The turbojet engines can reach speeds of Mach 2.1., and the entire hull is armour-plated and can withstand the impact from an RPG and only take minimal damage.

Now _that's_ impressive.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Chris.

"To our base." replied Uncle Nick. "The Helicarrier."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Petrovich is mainly targeting Abby, but you'll find that out in a later story. I'll put a reminder at the start of that story for this.  
> Thank you to Google Translate for the Russian translations.  
> Abby and Izzy are Browncoats, so you may see quite a few _Firefly_ and _Serenity_ references.


	4. I Shed My Skin And Put My Bones Into Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.

**Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, somewhere in the ocean**

The Quinjet landed on an aircraft carrier out in the middle of the ocean. When we got out, we saw lots of other Quinjets sitting on the deck. Lots of people were walking and running around - people who had S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms on.

"Welcome to the Helicarrier." said Uncle Nick.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking around. "This is so cool!"

"It gets better." said Mom.

"How does _this_ get better?"

"Trust me, it does."

"We looked around some more, aware that our parents were keeping a close eye on us (nothing new there).

"Kids, you may wanna step inside in a minute." said Aunt Maria. "It's going to let a little hard to breathe."

Suddenly, the Helicarrier started to shake as a person said over the tannoy, " _Flight crew, secure the deck_."

"Is this a submarine?" asked Ben.

"Really?" asked Nathan. "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" We moved closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Huge fans on the sides started to turn and lift it into the air by VTOL. "No, no, this much worse."

We were then led onto the bridge of the Helicarrier. There was a commotion of activity with agents walking around and sitting in front of computers. We looked round in awe as Aunt Maria moved to one of the computers.

"All engines operating." she said, having more of a business tone in her voice. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Emergency Protocol 193.6 in effect." She turned to Uncle Nick. "We're at level."

"Good." he replied, now standing at the command centre. "Let's vanish."

"Engage retro-reflection panels."

The retro-reflection panels - whatever they were - were engaged. Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria finished doing their S.H.I.E.L.D. business and came over.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." he said.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." said Chris. "Yeah, we know, Dad."

"How?"

"Mom and Uncle Tony taught us how to hack into computers, remember?" I asked. "We get bored, and computer hacking helps that. Also, S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates anything strange and unknown, and there's been an awful lot of that, hasn't there?"

"Like New Mexico." said Erik.

"And the Tesseract." said Ben.

"Harlem." said Nathan.

"The Battle of New York." said Chris.

"The Chitauri invading New York City." said Izzy.

"It makes sense why you're all so overprotective and paranoid." said Peter.

"And why Dad would send bodyguards to follow us if we went out into town." said Andy.

"And why you all taught us self-defence and how to use weapons." said Chloe. She turned to Andy. "Although the bodyguards could just be because you're the son of Tony Stark."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why we _all_ need them." he said. "Besides, you Bartons, Ben, Chris and Erik are like bodyguards anyway."

"Ok, you have a point." said Uncle Nick. "But you're not even supposed to know about those situations! They're all classified."

"Is this the first time S.H.I.E.L.D. has been hacked into?" asked Chloe. Uncle Nick hesitated. "Thought not."

"Anyway, what was all that about with the KGB?" asked Peter.

"We have a situation." explained Uncle Nick. "It looks like some of our old enemies have joined forces against us."

"A bad guy alliance vs. a good guy alliance." said Izzy. "Makes sense."

"And since we're your kids, naturally they'd come after us." I said, "Typical bad guys. If your enemy has a kid, go after the kid. Why not just go after the parent and leave the kid alone?"

"That's exactly we didn't tell you what we did for a living." said Aunt Bobbi. "The less you knew, the better."

"Well, that completely failed." said Erik. She smiled.

"Yes, it did."

"What about the school?" Ben asked. "Did you tell them?"

"We did." said Uncle Nick. "We...paid them to keep it secret."

"You _bribed_ them?" asked Chris, grinning.

"No, _paid_."

"Yeah, that's just government-talk for 'bribed'." replied Chris. "Anyway, do we have files on these enemies of yours?" Uncle Nick nodded and brought up some holographic files on said enemies.

A.I.M. Emil Blonsky, aka The Abomination. Loki, the God of Mischief. Buck Chisholm, aka Trick Shot. Jacques Duquesne, aka Swordsman. Ivan Petrovich. Alexei Shostakov. The KGB and the Red Room.

"So, all of your enemies have teamed up, so you're gonna keep us either here or at the Tower so that they can't get us." said Ben. Uncle Nick nodded.

"Although the KGB knew where we go to school." said Erik. "Wouldn't the others know that as well?"

"Possibly." said Aunt Maria. "A.I.M. is a terrorist group. They would have done lots of research to try to find us."

"Besides, you don't ask how the KGB know about something." said Mom. "You usually don't want to know."

"You're going to stay here on the Helicarrier for the next few days." said Uncle Nick. "Just so we can keep an eye on you."

"Like you always do." said Chris.

* * *

We spent the weekend on the Helicarrier. Each of us had certain places where we stayed. Andy and Nathan spent their time in the lab with Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce. Ben, Erik, Chris, Peter and I spent our time in the gym, sparring. Chloe and Izzy went between the two.

We did some research on the bad guys (which involved hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. again). A.I.M. is the Advanced Ideas Mechanics, a scientific research and development agency, and terrorist organisation, lead by Aldrich Killian, an enemy of Uncle Tony's. Emil Blonsky is a Russian-born, English-raised special-ops operative who was sent after Uncle Bruce by General Ross, and was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, and later Uncle Bruce's gamma-infused blood, and became a Hulk-like creature called the Abomination. Naturally, he and Hulk fought and, in the process, destroyed Harlem. Loki, the God of Mischief, is the adoptive brother of Uncle Thor and Erik's adoptive uncle, who caused the Battle of New York by stealing the Tesseract and opening a portal, bringing the Chitauri to Earth. He also brainwashed Dad, so our family aren't too happy with him. Buck Chisholm and Jacques Duquesne were Dad and Uncle Barney's mentors at the circus - Chisholm taught them archery and Duquesne taught them knife throwing. Ivan Petrovich, as we found out earlier, is the Director of the Red Room Academy, a KGB training facility for assassins where Mom was trained; we also found out that Petrovich is Mom's adoptive father, which I guess would make him my and Peter's adoptive grandfather? Alexei Shostakov is Mom's ex-husband who faked his death (that seems to be a very common thing), or, as she describes him, a "мануальная ублюдок" ( _manipulative bastard_ ).

The only enemy that Uncle Steve has is HYDRA, but he defeated them back in World War II, unless of course they managed to somehow find a way to survive.

We met other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents: Melinda May, who Ben, Chris, Peter, Chloe, Izzy and I know quite well as she, Mom, Aunt Bobbi, Aunt Sharon and Aunt Maria are really good friends; Isabelle Hartley, a close friend of Aunt Bobbi's and Izzy's namesake; Alphonso Mackenzie, aka Mack, another close friend of Aunt Bobbi's; Brock Rumlow, leader of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team and a bit of a jerk, Jasper Sitwell and Victoria Hand.

I didn't trust Rumlow or Sitwell. I don't know why, but my psychic powers were telling me that they couldn't be trusted, and they're never wrong.

* * *

We were all in the lab when it happened. Peter, Ben, Chris, Erik and I had joined Andy, Nathan, Chloe and Izzy there and were discussing the situation. Our parents were elsewhere doing the same thing.

My head felt dizzy and everything went in and out of focus.

_Uh oh_. I thought. _Here we go_.

"We have incoming." I said.

5...

_Flames_.

4...

_Metal flying around_.

3...

_Shards of glass_.

2...

_Bullets_.

1...

An explosion blew the glass of the lab windows inwards and we all instinctively dropped to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Andy.

"No idea." I said. "But it's obviously something bad."

"Nathan?" asked Izzy. "Are you alright?"

Our attention was drawn to him, and we saw that he was struggling to not turn into the Hulk. If this was how Nathan had reacted, I didn't want to think about Uncle Bruce's reaction.

"Andy, try and calm him down." I said. Those two are best friends. Hopefully that closeness should help.

"Are you alright, Abs?" Peter asked. I shook my head.

"The explosion played havoc with my ESP." I said. "It's going out of control. I'm having slight trouble focusing."

"I hope you're not going to go on a River rampage." said Izzy, smiling.

"No, I'm not." I said, smiling back. "But if I do, you know what to do."

"Is this a reference to one of your sci-fi things?" asked Ben.

" _Serenity_." we replied.

The rest of us sat back and loaded our guns, waiting for the right moment to see what was wrong. Andy was helping Nathan by being his usual sarcastic self and teasing Nathan. That cheered Nathan up and his breathing went back to normal. Unloading and reloading the gun helped me to focus and eventually my head sorted itself out.

"We should go and find our parents." said Chris.

"We don't know where they are." Chloe pointed out.

"We'll find them." said Ben.

"We could find Aunt Mel and Aunt Izzy." said Peter. "They might know."

"Yeah, but there's the slight issue of not knowing where they are either." said Izzy. Chris' phone rang and he looked at it.

"It's Mom." he said. He put it on speaker so we could all hear. "Hi, Mom."

" _Oh, thank goodness, you're alright_." said Aunt Maria. " _Where are you?_ "

"We're in the Wishbone Lab." he said. "We're fine, Mom. Nathan almost Hulked out and Abby's psychic powers went out of control because of the explosion, but they're fine now."

" _That's good_." she said. " _Bruce almost turned into the Hulk but Tony managed to calm him down_." Andy and Nathan are like miniature versions of Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce, so Andy and Uncle Tony are often the ones to help Nathan and Uncle Bruce if Aunt Betty isn't around. " _Stay where you are. We'll come and get you_."

"No, we'll come and find you." said Chris. "You trained us for this. Good practice."

"Aunt Maria, what happened?" asked Ben.

" _A.I.M. and the KGB_." she told us.

"Дерьмо!" ( _Shit!_ ) Peter and I swore.

"What do we do?" asked Nathan.

" _Find your way to the armoury and arm yourselves_."

"And where's the armoury?"

" _It's in the east part of the carrier_."

"Yeah, we wouldn't know how to get there." said Izzy. "Do you know where Aunt Mel and Aunt Izzy are?"

" _The last time I saw May, she was in the gym_." said Aunt Maria. " _I don't know where Hartley is. If you find Mack, you might find her as well_."

"Well, Uncle Mack would be in the engine room, so that's a start." said Chloe. "Where are you?"

" _Nick's office. It's near the bridge. You remember how to get there?_ " We all agreed. " _Good. See you there. Stay safe_."

"We will, Mom." said Chris. "You too." He ended the call and we all looked at each other.

"So, plan?" asked Andy.

"We find Uncle Mack and Aunt Izzy, and possibly Aunt Mel if we can." said Chloe. "At least they'll know their way around the Helicarrier."

* * *

We made our way to the engine room where, sure enough, we found Uncle Mack and Aunt Izzy fighting A.I.M. agents.

"Uncle Mack!" Chloe called over to them. "Aunt Izzy!" They both knocked out the last few agents and came over to us.

"Chloe. Izzy." said Uncle Mack.

"Are you alright?" asked Aunt Izzy.

"We're fine." said Izzy. "Aunt Maria told us to come and find you. Is Aunt Mel around?"

"I haven't seen her, but you know you don't need to worry about May." said Aunt Izzy. She saw Andy, Ben, Nathan, Erik and Chris. "Who are your friends?"

"Andy Stark, son of Tony Stark." said Andy.

"Ben Rogers, son of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter." said Ben.

"Nathan Banner, son of Dr. Bruce Banner." said Nathan.

"Erik Thorson, son of Thor." said Erik.

"Chris Fury, son of Nick Fury and Maria Hill." said Chris. "Please, I don't want any special treatment because of it."

"Well, you might end up getting that anyway." Aunt Izzy told him. "Agent Isabelle Hartley, friend of Bobbi and Izzy's namesake."

"Agent Alphonso Mackenzie, or Mack, mechanic and also friend of Bobbi." said Uncle Mack.

"Do you know the way to the armoury?" asked Peter. "Aunt Maria told us to go there, but we've only spent two days on this thing and have no idea where it is."

"We'll take you there." she said. "Do you have weapons?" We all nodded. "Ok, let's go."

She and Uncle Mack led us out of the engine room and along the corridor, dodging the S.H.I.E.L.D., A.I.M. and KGB agents fighting. We looked at Nathan and saw that he was struggling to keep the Hulk under control again.

"Hey, if you want, you can just use your strength." I told him. "That way you won't destroy anything." He looked at me anxiously. "Don't worry. It'll be ok. Just focus on using your strength."

"The Hulk wants to come out." he said.

"Then tell him to stay put." I said.

"It's not that easy."

"Well, just do it."

We weren't too concerned about Aunt Izzy and Uncle Mack overhearing, as Nathan himself had just told them that his dad was Bruce Banner. If your dad is the Hulk, you're gonna have something up with your DNA.

A group of twenty KGB agents came towards us and Ben held up his shield to deflect the bullets from their guns. Uncle Mack had an axe in his hand and swung it at the agents, killing three. Both Izzys disarmed four men and used their guns against them. Nathan and Erik were using their strength to punch each of their attackers. Chloe pulled out a knife and stabbed two men in vital arteries, causing them to bleed out. Peter had his bow and arrow out and shot down five more men. Andy sent a smoke grenade towards two men and blinded them, before firing laser blasts at them. Chris and I dealt with the last two. I dropped down and tripped my attacker up then twisted his arm behind him until I heard it break, then did the same with the other arm. Chris kicked his opponent in the stomach, then punched him in the throat before hitting him on the side of the head with his gun.

When they were all down, Aunt Izzy, Peter, Chloe, Izzy and I bent down and picked up the KGB agents' weapons, before we carried on to the armoury.

"Don't you ever get lost here?" I asked.

"You do at first, but you learn your way around." replied Uncle Mack.

We eventually came to the armoury where there were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arming themselves with weapons. There were dead A.I.M. and KGB agents lying on the floor; presumably they had tried to take over the armoury. Aunt Izzy collected some more ammunition for her guns. Uncle Mack kept his axe.

"Will you be ok now?" she asked.

"We'll be fine, thanks." said Chris. "We just need to get to Dad's office. Mom said it's near the bridge. We know how to get there."

"Ok. Well, as long as you're alright." said Uncle Mack. "Get some more weapons. We'll keep them occupied."

"Ok." said Chloe. "Thanks, Uncle Mack, Aunt Izzy."

"Tell Bobbi we say hi." said Aunt Izzy.

"Will do." said Izzy.

Aunt Izzy and Uncle Mack nodded and ran out of the armoury, fighting the approaching enemy agents. We went round the room and armed ourselves with guns, ammunition and grenades. Weirdly, none of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the room noticed the group of teenagers. That was fine. The last thing we needed was them being concerned about us.

* * *

After collecting our weapons, we headed off towards the bridge. Of course, we came across more A.I.M. and KGB agents (Seriously? How many do they have?). Andy dealt with A.I.M., firing the many Stark-made weapons at them, resulting in them ending up either dead or unconscious. Chloe, Izzy, Peter and I dealt with the KGB, using a mixture of guns, knives, arrows and hand-to-hand combat to defeat them.

"Pete." I said, seeing that he was breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." he said. "I'm fine, Abs."

"No, you're not. Something's wrong." I said. "Talk to me, Маленький брат." ( _Little brother_ ) He took his hand away from his side and I saw that it was covered in blood. "Дерьмо!" ( _Shit!_ ) He put his hand back over the wound. "Petya, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I know how you are, Abby." he said. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? My haemophiliac little brother is in a combat situation with no protection! Of _course_ I'm worried!"

"Look, I'm fine, Abby, really!"

"No, you're not fine, Peter! You're _bleeding_!"

"I'm stopping the blood flow."

"It'll take more than just holding your hand over it to stop the blood flow. Besides, you'll need both hands for using your bow and arrow."

"Hey." said Nathan. "Maybe we should focus on getting to Uncle Nick's office."

"Ok." said Peter. "But I need to stop the bleeding first. Mom and Aunt Bobbi will be overprotective. I'd rather it was sorted out now."

"I'm being overprotective." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but not as much as they will be."

"Ok." said Nathan. "Do we have anything that we can stop the bleeding with?" We all shook our heads. "Right. In that case, we should make a quick detour to the infirmary."

"Where's the infirmary?" asked Chris.

"I have no idea. Let's just wander around until we find it."

We carried on walking in the direction we were originally headed. Peter was starting to limp and wince from the pain, and his face was going pale due to the blood loss.

"Все в порядке." ( _It's alright._ ) I told him. "Мы получим в лазарет и залатать вас." ( _We'll get to the infirmary and patch you up_.)

"Мама по-прежнему беспокоиться обо мне." ( _Mom will still worry about me_.) he said.

"Она волнуется обо мне, как хорошо." ( _She worries about me as well_.) I reminded him. " Но это будет в порядке, Петя. Не волнуйтесь." ( _But it'll be ok, Petya. Don't worry_.)

"I think I found it!" Chloe called back to us from where she had gone in front to look for the infirmary.

We caught up with her and saw that it was indeed the infirmary. It was full of S.H.I.E.L.D. medical staff who were busy treating other injured agents. Ignoring everyone else, we went in and Nathan went off and got some bandages, a gauze and surgical tape whilst I helped Peter sit on a hospital bed and the others kept watch. Nathan put a gauze on top of the wound then wrapped the bandages around it, keeping them secure with surgical tape.

"Better?" he asked.

"Thanks." said Peter. "Now let's get to our parents."

We headed back out and, after killing more A.I.M. and KGB agents, eventually found our way back to the bridge. We quickly found Uncle Nick's office and Chris opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!" he called in, knowing that they would all be trigger-twitchy. "It's just us!"

We all walked in and saw Uncle Nick, Aunt Maria, Aunt Sharon, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi, Mom and Dad all with guns (or, in Dad's case, a bow and arrow) aimed at the door, Uncle Steve holding his shield up in front of him, Uncle Tony pointing his repulsors at the door, Uncle Thor gripping Mjolnir and Uncle Bruce standing at the back of the room saying out of it. They were all looking extremely tired. We all immediately rushed to our parents and hugged them.

"Are you all ok?" asked Aunt Sharon.

"Yes." said Ben.

"See?" Chris said to Aunt Maria. "Told you we'd come and find you."

"Uncle Mack and Aunt Izzy say hi, by the way." Izzy told Aunt Bobbi. 

"Are you ok, Peter?" asked Dad.

_Dammit!_ I heard Peter think. So much for not telling our parents.

"I'm fine, Dad." he said.

"You sure?" asked Uncle Barney.

"Yes, Uncle Barney." said Peter. Mom and Aunt Bobbi both looked at him.

_Uh oh_. he thought. He looked at me. _Help me, Abby!_

_How?_ I asked.

_I don't know! Somehow!_

"Абигейл. Питер." ( _Abigail. Peter_.) said Mom.

"Peter got wounded and started bleeding so we had to make a detour to the infirmary." said Nathan. "He's alright now."

"Abby already did the 'overprotective big sister' act." said Andy.

"Well, you try being an older sibling and see how you like it." I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chloe, Uncle Barney and Uncle Thor nod their heads in agreement.

"Ok, if you two are going to start being sarcastic towards each other, then you've definitely recovered." said Uncle Bruce.

An explosion outside the office brought our attention back to the situation.

"What do we do?" asked Erik.

"We kill the bastards." said Uncle Nick, cocking his gun.

* * *

We all burst out of the office, weapons at the ready. There was a mixture of repulsor beams, shields, hammers, super strength, knives, guns, arrows and hand-to-hand combat as we fought off the remaining agents.

"Get to the Quinjet!" Uncle Nick called to us.

"What about you?" asked Chris.

"We'll stay here, keep them occupied."

"No! Dad, we're not leaving any of you!"

"Just go! We'll be right behind you." We all hesitated.

" _Go!_ " All of our parents told us.

We ran towards the deck where the Quinjets were but, of course, we were cornered by KGB agents.

"Абигейл и Питер Бартон. Ты идешь с нами." ( _Abigail and Peter Barton. You're coming with us_.) said the lead agent. Peter and I looked at each other then back at him.

"Вы знаете, кто наш мать." ( _You know who our mother is_.) I said.

"Вы действительно собираетесь, чтобы попытаться похитить нас?" ( _Are you really going to try and kidnap us?_ ) asked Peter.

"У нас есть приказ взять вас любой ценой." ( _We have orders to take you by any means necessary_.) the man replied.

"Ну, в таком случае..." ( _Oh, well, in that case..._ ) said Peter.

"Давай." ( _Bring it on_.) I said, smiling.

The man raised his gun and I ran forward, grabbed it, pointed it towards the ceiling then kneed him in the groin whilst breaking his wrist and grabbing the gun out of his hand before shooting him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"The groin kick?" asked Peter. "Really, Abby? You _had_ to do that in front of me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for offending you with the easiest self-defence move I know." I replied.

Another KGB agent came towards me and I used the heel of my palm to strike up under his nose, before jumping up and kicking him in the face. I landed on the floor, leaning forward and arms out to get my balance, and dropped into a defensive position.

Peter stabbed one of his attackers in the eye with an arrow, then kneed the man in the stomach. Whilst the man was bent over, Peter elbowed him in the throat before tripping him up.

A knife suddenly came from behind us and hit another agent in the head.

"Just because it's the KGB doesn't mean that you two have to deal with it." said Chloe.

"Bartons stick together." said Izzy.

The four of us then continued to fight and defeat the rest of the KGB agents, despite being seriously outnumbered.

"Why don't we just leave you guys to it?" asked Andy. "You've clearly got this sorted."

"Sometimes it's good to know that we have backup." replied Peter.

After we had defeated the KGB agents, I went up to the lead agent who was groaning in pain due to the broken wrist and the bullet wound.

"Расскажите Петровича, чтобы оставить нас в покое." ( _Tell Petrovich to leave us alone_.) I told him.

"Он был прав." ( _He was right_.) he replied. " Вы миниатюрный Черная Вдова." ( _You are a miniature Black Widow_.)

Ok, Petrovich's creepiness factor has now officially gone up to 100%. What _does_ he want with me? I doubt I'll be able to read his mind and I know that Mom's not going to say why.

I glared at him, wondering whether I should just shoot him and be done with it.

"Kameristka." Peter said quietly, using the Russian pronunciation of my name. "Come on. Let's go." He looked down at the agent. "Держитесь подальше от моей сестры." ( _Stay away from my sister_.)

"Well, now that we got that sorted out." said Ben. "Let's get to the Quinjet."

* * *

We eventually managed to get to the jet and boarded. We weren't really surprised to not see our parents there. We would have gone back for them but that would mean coming across A.I.M. and the KGB again. Mainly the KGB. They were starting to creep me out. There's obviously a reason why Petrovich is targeting me specifically. He's clever, though. He hasn't told his men _why_ he wants me.

Ok, I'll stop talking like that. I'm starting to creep myself out now.

"Hey, Abs." Peter said. He, Chloe and Izzy came over and sat down next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." said Izzy. "You've got that 'River' look on your face again."

"Oh my God, _how_ many references to _Firefly_ can you make in one day?" asked Peter.

"As many as we can." Izzy replied.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Petrovich." I said. "He's targeting me for some reason. I don't know why."

"Aunt Tasha's not saying anything?" asked Chloe.

"No." I said. "But I'll ask her when we get back to the Tower. It's driving me crazy not knowing. And it's kind of creepy."

" _You_ getting creeped out about something?" asked Peter, grinning. "I'm surprised." 

"идиот." ( _Idiot_.) I said, playfully hitting him on the back on the head.

" _Bizui_!" ( _Shut up!_ ) exclaimed Izzy.

"Oh, so we're doing _Firefly_ swearing now?" I asked, grinning. "Two can play at that game, _hoe-tze duh pee-goo_!" ( _M_ _onkey's butt!_ )

 "Is that the best you can come up with, you _bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro_?" ( _Stupid inbred stack of meat?_ ) she asked.

" _Jung chi duh go-se dway_." ( _S_ _teaming crap pile_.) I said.

" _Chou ma niao_." ( _Stinking horse-urine_.)

" _Huh choo-shung tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_!" ( _Filthy fornicators of livestock!_ )

The others all looked at each other then back at us.

"Are you going to carry on like this for the journey back home?" asked Erik.

"Carry on like what?" asked Aunt Bobbi. We all looked towards the ramp of the Quinjet and saw our parents walking up.

"Mom! Dad!" We all exclaimed.

"Hey, kids." said Uncle Steve. "Carry on like what?"

"Oh, nothing." said Nathan. "Abby and Izzy were just swearing and insulting each other in Chinese." The adults all looked at us.

"Why?" asked Uncle Thor.

"We have no idea." said Ben.

"Come on." said Uncle Steve. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene when the kids first come onto the Helicarrier and the fight scene on the Helicarrier are taken from _The Avengers_.  
>  I'm dropping in a few hints to _Winter Soldier_ with the mention of HYDRA and Abby not trusting Rumlow or Sitwell.  
>  I gave Mack an axe, like in _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._  
>  Petya is a Russian diminutive of Peter. Another one is Petrusha, which Peter is also called.  
> Thank you to Google Translate for the Russian translations.


	5. Chasing Dreams Since I Was Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with college. I'm continuing this story and I'll be trying to post a chapter each week.

**Location: Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

" _Welcome home, everyone_." JARVIS greeted us, as we walked off the Quinjet into the hangar of Avengers Tower. " _Ms. Potts, Dr. Ross and Dr. Foster have been worried about you. I suggest you put their minds at ease_."

"Uh oh." muttered Uncle Tony. He, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor looked scared. Never underestimate a woman when she's worried or angry (although those two tend to go together), _especially_ if she lives in Avengers Tower. "Where are they, JARVIS?"

" _In the common area, sir. I have alerted them to your arrival. They are waiting for you_."

"Ok, thanks." Uncle Tony looked at us. "Hey, Andy, Nathan, Erik, why don't you go and see your mothers first?"

"What, you think that's going to make it less worse for you three?" asked Andy. "Knowing Mom, Aunt Betty and Aunt Jane, I don't think that's possible, Dad."

"Let's go and see them." said Uncle Bruce. "Get it over with."

"I agree." said Uncle Thor.

"We'll be in the rec room." said Chris.

* * *

Chris, Ben, Peter, Chloe, Izzy and I went up to the rec room and relaxed onto the sofas and armchairs. The rec room has everything possible to keep us entertained - DVDs, radio, PlayStation, Nintendo Wii, X-Box, a large flat screen TV, books - which I suppose was the whole point. And given Uncle Tony's wealth, I do mean _everything possible_.

"So." said Chris. "That was...interesting."

"You can say that again." said Peter.

"That was interesting." said Chris, grinning. Peter threw a cushion at him. Being the son of Hawkeye, he was extremely accurate.

 " _Master Andy, Master Nathan and Master Erik are approaching_." JARVIS informed us. The three of them walked into the rec room a few seconds later.

"So, how'd it go with Aunt Pepper, Aunt Betty and Aunt Jane?" asked Izzy.

"It went alright." said Andy. "Dad, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor were faced with three _very_ worried women."

"Yeah, women are like that." I said. "Just ask Peter. He's got a sister and two female cousins."

"Yeah, I'm surrounded by girls." Peter agreed.

"So, what are we gonna do about the bad guys?" asked Chris. "We'll need _something_ to distract us from our parents being overprotective."

"Well, the Tower's got lots of security on it." said Chloe. "Although I think that's just Uncle Tony being Uncle Tony."

" _Mr. Stark put the security devices onto the Tower as each of you were born_." JARVIS told us. " _Starting with Miss Abby's birth_."

"Makes sense." said Ben. "They're the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"Dad's FBI." said Izzy.

"Ok, but you know what I mean." Ben replied. "Superheroes and government agents. They're being paranoid."

"Also explains the combat and weapons training." said Chloe. "They know we can look after ourselves. We fought off A.I.M. and the KGB on the Helicarrier."

"Yeah, but we were outnumbered." Erik pointed out.

"Although now the KGB and A.I.M. know that we can defend ourselves." Nathan pointed out. "That's an advantage we have."

"True."

" _Kids, your parents would like you to meet them in the war room_." said JARVIS.

"The war room?" asked Andy. "That's the top floor, isn't it?"

" _It is, Master Andy_."

The top floor was always banned when we were growing up. Naturally, being kids, we did try and go up there a few times, but Uncle Tony had programmed JARVIS to not let us up, so eventually we got the idea and stopped. Though we did guess that it had something to do with our parents' jobs.

* * *

The war room was a huge, glass-panelled conference room with a 360 degree view of the city that occupied the entire top floor. Our parents were standing round the table in the middle of the room.

"Well, this is impressive." said Andy. "About the same level as the Helicarrier."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Chloe. " _This_ is the same level of impressive as a _flying aircraft carrier_? Not that the war room isn't impressive, it is, but the Helicarrier's more impressive."

"Thanks for that." said Uncle Tony. We all laughed.

"So, are you making a plan to catch the bad guys?" asked Erik.

"We are." replied Uncle Tony. "JARVIS is searching for any sign of them."

"But they just attacked S.H.I.E.L.D." said Chris. "Wouldn't they need to lay low for a while?"

"They would need to regroup and plan what to do next." agreed Uncle Bruce. "We think the attack on the Helicarrier was just to scare us."

"Well, you and Nathan didn't Hulk out, so they failed." I said. Uncle Bruce nodded in agreement. However, I didn't completely agree with what I had just said. I was worried about the KGB. Mom and Dad noticed (of course they did, they're assassins) and looked at me in concern.

 _Mom, Dad, I'm fine_. I psychically told them.

 _No, you're not, Abby_. Mom replied.

 _You wanna talk?_ asked Dad.

 _Later_. I said.

"You're all going to stay here at the Tower so that..." Uncle Nick began.

"You can all keep an eye on us." Nathan finished. "Remember the last time you said that, Uncle Nick? On the Helicarrier? Remember what happened?" We all nodded in agreement. He had a point.

"This time will be different." Uncle Nick replied. "The Tower has more security than the Helicarrier."

"Well, the Helicarrier's security is rubbish." said Ben. "The KGB and A.I.M. managed to get onto it."

"We're working on it, mainly because _someone_..." Uncle Nick glared at Uncle Tony. "...keeps hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D." Uncle Tony put his hands up.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to find out what you're keeping secret." he said.

"There's a _reason_ we keep things secret, Stark."

" _Anyway_..." Aunt Sharon cut in, before they could start arguing. "We want to be sure that they won't come after you again, so you're staying here."

"If we get a repeat of the Helicarrier, then we'll know that that was a bad idea." said Izzy.

"JARVIS?" asked Uncle Tony. "How much security is on this building?"

" _The reception room is filled with hidden scanners, which I use to scan any visitors_." said JARVIS. " _If those visitors are hostile, I will alert you. There are also protective, reinforced barriers that I can activate to prevent any hostiles from advancing further_."

"Ok, point taken." said Peter. "We're safe here. If they try and attack us again, it won't be easy."

"Plus, you have the advantage of knowing your way around the Tower." said Aunt Bobbi.

"So, I guess we're staying here." said Chris.

* * *

Later that evening, I was in my room, relaxing and listening to music. Music helps to calm my mind, as schizophrenia and psychic powers make it kind of crowded.

" _Miss Abby, your mother is approaching_." JARVIS said, before the door opened and Mom walked in. I took out my earphones and looked up at her.

"Hey, Abby." she said. She came over and sat down next to me. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Petrovich." I said. "He's specifically targeting me, Mom. Why? And I want an answer this time!" Mom looked to the side, thinking (or hesitating), then looked back at me.

"When I defected to America and S.H.I.E.L.D., the Red Room weren't exactly happy. Ivan does everything he can to cause trouble for me." she said. I tilted my head.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" I asked.

"No, it's not."

"Are you ever going to tell me the other reason?"

"If I have to."

" _If you have to?_ Mom..."

"That's the end of this conversation, Abby, ok?" I stopped and nodded. "Good." She leant forward and kissed me on the head. "Спокойной ночи, Эбби." ( _Good night, Abby_.)

"Спокойной ночи, мама." ( _Good night, Mom_.)

She went out and closed the door behind her. I lay down in bed, still listening to the music. I started to settle down as _Skyfall_ by Adele came on.

 _This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

It was ok. We were safe.

 _For this is the end_  
_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_  
_So overdue I owe them_  
_Swept away, I'm stolen_

I wondered about Mom's reason why Petrovich was targeting me. I knew that the Red Room and the KGB hadn't been happy with her defecting, but I knew that that wasn't the only reason. The other reason that she had was obviously important as well, but she wasn't telling, and I wasn't going to read her mind. I've tried that before and failed. She's got mental barriers, possibly due to her time at the Red Room.

 _Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_  
_That skyfall_

* * *

**Location: Stanley High School, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

Whose bright idea was it to keep the school open after the attack last Friday? And whose bright idea was it to send the students _back to school?_

Yeah, great idea. Absolutely _nothing_ could go wrong with that. Especially since the KGB know where we go to school. There's nothing to suggest that the other bad guys know where we go to school, but I wouldn't put it past them.

As was to be expected, no one was really concentrating in class, instead talking about last Friday's attack. The staff kept looking at us. Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria must have informed them of the situation. Great. More overprotective adults.

Our headmistress, Principal Woods, called us into her office. We all exchanged looks, knowing what was coming.

"Director Fury and Agent Hill have told me of the situation." she said. "We are doing everything we can to keep you safe."

"You don't have to be too protective of us, Miss." said Ben. "We can look after ourselves."

 "I am well aware of that." she replied. "But you are my students and I want to make sure you're safe."

"We understand that, Miss." said Peter. "We are safe. The attack on the school last week was just to scare us. It didn't work."

"The bad guys are taking a break." said Erik. "They won't bother us."

"Ok." said Principal Woods. "As long as you're safe. Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss." we all chorused, and went out.

"I wonder exactly _what_ Mom and Dad told her about the situation." said Chris.

"Probably something along the lines of 'another bad guy attack that we were involved in and said bad guys might come after us again'." said Andy. Chris punched him on the arm, grinning.

"Well, they're not gonna attack us, so we don't need to worry." said Chloe. "Let's just focus on school."

We spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate in lessons (not exactly easy) and listening to the other students talking about the attack last week. Of course, we all kept our senses on alert just in case, because our parents had taught us to always be aware in situations and to look for any potential threats, which there weren't.

* * *

**Location: Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

We managed to get through the day with no more supervillain attacks and walked back home.

" _Good afternoon_." said JARVIS. " _How was your day?_ "

"It was fine." said Andy. "No bad guys attacked the school."

" _That is good. Your parents, with the exception of Director Fury and Agent Hill, are all in the lab_." 

"Where are Mom and Dad?" asked Chris.

" _On the Helicarrier, Master Chris. They will be back soon_."

"Ok." said Chris, not bothered.

He and Uncle Nick don't really have a close father-son relationship, as Uncle Nick's too busy running S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunt Maria, despite being the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., is closer to Chris. He sees Uncle Steve as a father figure.

We all headed to the lab to see our parents.

"Hey, kids." said Aunt Betty, as we walked in. The other adults all stopped what they were doing and turned to us. "How was school?"

"It was fine, Mom." said Nathan. "There weren't any more attacks."

"If there were, you would have heard about it." said Andy.

"Have you got any hits on the bad guys yet?" asked Ben.

"Not yet, but we're still looking." said Aunt Sharon. "They know how to stay under the radar."

"Can't S.H.I.E.L.D. find them?" asked Chris.

"They're trying, but neither they or JARVIS can find them." said Barney.

"What about the FBI?" asked Chloe.

"They can't find them either." he said.

"MI6?" asked Chris. "Interpol? CIA? _Anyone?_ "

"Sorry, nothing." said Dad. "Wow, you lot are on edge."

"That could be because all of your enemies just tried to kill us." said Peter. "Twice."

"Maybe you should all take a break." said Uncle Bruce.

"What do you think we've been doing?" asked Andy.


	6. Now They Can't Tell Me Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.

**Location: Stanley High School, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

School was stressful. Not only because it was school, but because we were worrying about our parents. When I worry, my psychic powers go out of control and I can't focus clearly.

It was in Biology when I had a moment. I was feeling dizzy, even though the atmosphere in the lab was cool. Then there was a strong rush of wind and the feeling of...floating.

Avengers Tower flashed in my mind. Something was happening there.

_Peter!_ I sent, psychically. _Peter!_

_Abby!_ he sent back. _What's wrong?_

_Avengers Tower. Something's happening there._

_Do you know what?_

_No! Otherwise I would tell you what it is!_

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and I met up with Andy and Nathan outside the science labs.

"Are you ok, Abby?" asked Nathan.

"No, I'm not." I said. "I need to talk to all of you."

We all met up outside by the trees. The image of Avengers Tower kept flashing in my mind.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

"Avengers Tower." I replied. "Something's happening...no, _happened_...there."

"Avengers Tower?" asked Chloe. "What is it?"

"It's a big skyscraper in the middle of New York City where the Avengers live, but that's not important right now." Andy replied. I forgot the vision as we all laughed at the _Airplane!_ reference.

"Surely you can't be serious?" asked Ben, grinning.

"I am serious." said Andy, also grinning. "And don't call me Shirley!" We all carried on laughing until no sound came out of our mouths. "Better?" he asked me.

"Better." I said, nodding.

"So, you were saying about the Tower?" asked Ben.

"Oh, yeah, something's happened there."

"We need to get back there." said Chris.

* * *

**Location: Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York**

As we walked into the lobby of Avengers Tower, the bad feeling came back. I stumbled and Peter caught hold of me.

"JARVIS?" I asked.

" _Miss Abby, are you alright?_ " he asked.

"What's happened?" I asked, starting to panic. I winced as my head started to hurt badly. "What's happened, JARVIS?"

" _It's your parents._ " he replied. " _With the exception of Ms. Potts, Dr. Ross and Dr. Foster, who are all at a science conference in Washington D.C._ "

"What happened, JARVIS?" asked Erik.

" _AIM, Director Petrovich and the KGB came to the Tower an hour ago. They took your parents to the Helicarrier_."

"So they've taken over the Helicarrier?" asked Andy.

" _That is correct_."

"So..." I was recovering as JARVIS told us the situation. "We just need to go to the Helicarrier to get them back, right?"

" _Unfortunately, they have deactivated the Helicarrier's tracking system_."

"So we just need to reactive it." said Chloe.

" _I have already tried, Miss Chloe. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security is top class_."

"If they've deactivated the tracking system, then they must have made sure that JARVIS can't get in." said Nathan. "Damn, they're good."

"So, what do we do?" asked Izzy.

" _I would recommend trying to find a weak spot in the Helicarrier's firewalls_." JARVIS suggested.

"Chloe and I are on it." said Andy. Chloe looked briefly at me, Izzy and Peter, then headed off to the lab. We all looked at each other.

"You sure it's a good idea putting them in the same room?" asked Peter.

"Yes." I replied. "Hey, JARVIS? Monitor them. If there's any sexual tension between them, alert us."

" _Of course, Miss Abby_."

"Ok, so, do you have blueprints of the Helicarrier?"

* * *

Four hours later. Nathan had joined Andy and Chloe in the lab (no sexual tension so far). JARVIS had produced blueprints of the Helicarrier which he, Erik, Ben, Peter, Izzy and I were looking over in the war room.

" _Master Andy, Miss Chloe and Master Nathan are approaching_." said JARVIS. We looked up.

"Can't get in." said Andy.

"So, all three of you came here to tell us that?" I asked.

"We did." he replied.

" _Perhaps you all need a break_." JARVIS suggested.

"No!" we all answered.

" _You have been doing this for four hours without any breaks_."

"We're  _fine_ , JARVIS!" exclaimed Andy.

" _As your parents are not here, I am responsible for you all_." said JARVIS. " _If I say you need a break, you need a break_."

"JARVIS, no offense, but we don't need a robot babysitter." said Andy.

" _No offense taken, Master Andy_ _, and I am not a babysitter. I am a guardian_."

"Well, we're all still minors so, no, you're a babysitter." I said. There was a beep.

" _Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. is on the line_." said JARVIS. We all looked at each other.

"The same Agent Phil Coulson who was killed by Loki before the Battle of New York?" asked Andy. We all knew the story of how Coulson had gone after Loki by himself and had got killed. Uncle Nick brought him back to life, somehow, which only he, Aunt Maria, Mom, Dad, Uncle Barney, Aunt Bobbi and Aunt Sharon know, so of course we know.

" _Indeed, Master Andy_."

"Put him through."

A large holographic live video feed appeared and we saw Uncle Phil.

" _Why are you hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.?_ " he asked.

"Hello to you too." said Andy.

" _Well?_ "

"The bad guys took our parents onto the Helicarrier and disabled the Helicarrier's tracking system." explained Chloe.

" _And that means that you have to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.?_ "

"Well, yeah, 'cause the Helicarrier _is_ S.H.I.E.L.D.'s." Uncle Phil sighed.

" _Fine. Kids, you have my permission to continue your hacking_."

"Yay!" Chloe and Andy exclaimed. Izzy and Nathan face palmed.

" _Talk to you later, then. Bye_."

"Bye!"

The video feed disconnected and we all looked at each other.

"Well, that was a break." said Chris.

" _Alright, Master Chris_." JARVIS replied. " _Carry on_."

* * *

I lifted my head and looked round. We had all fallen asleep around 12 am. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7 am.

"JARVIS?" I asked, quietly.

" _Yes, Miss Abby?_ " he replied.

"Could you contact the school and tell them we're not gonna be in today? I doubt we're going to make it there."

" _Of course. How are you, by the way?_ "

"Tired. Hungry. Bored. Fed up." I groaned.

" _Go back to sleep. I will contact the school and tell them that you will all be staying at home. I will prepare some food for when you all wake up_."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

* * *

We all woke up around 10 am.

" _Good morning_." JARVIS greeted us. " _I recommend that you all get dressed and then head to the kitchen where I have set out some breakfast for you_."

"Thanks, JARVIS." said Ben.

We all headed back to our room and got dressed, then went to the kitchen. JARVIS had gotten Dummy and You to make us pancakes and bacon. We all sat in silence and ate, still tired.

"Alright, enough is enough!" exclaimed Andy. "We need to find our parents!"

"Andy, it's 10 am and we're all still tired." Izzy pointed out.

"I don't care! We need to find them!"

"Ok." said Chris. "Anyone got any pep talks?" We all shook our heads.

" _I have something that might help you_." said JARVIS.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

" _Something that your parents set up when you were younger in case this ever happened_."

* * *

JARVIS directed us down to Uncle Tony's workshop and pointed us to the back wall. He lit up a hidden button which Andy pressed, causing a hidden door to slide open. We all walked in and gasped.

" _This is your very own armoury_." said JARVIS. " _Your parents designed your suits and weapons themselves_." He lit up each suit and weaponry as he spoke about them.

_Master Andy has an Iron Man suit very similar to Mr Stark's. The helmet has a retractable visor that delivers a holographic, augmented-reality display to the wearer. The Heads-Up Display inside the helmet is powered by myself and is able to be used for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information and being able to make calls.The armor's primary weapons are repulsors built into the hands and feet. The foot repulsors provide the majority of the propulsion force, while the hand repulsors are used as flight stabilizers. Due to the intense heat and concussive pressure produced by the repulsors, the ones built into the hands are often used as weapons. The unibeam repulsor built into the chest-piece can be charged to deliver a powerful, destructive blast. The suit is able to converse energy in order to recharge it, which, for example, can be done with Mjolnir_." Andy and Erik looked at each other and grinned. " _The armor can reach up to Mach 3 in flight can fly more than 1500 miles per hour. I control the variable control surfaces for active flight, so Master Andy is still able to shoot the repulsors whilst flying_."

"Wow." said Andy. "No wonder Dad keeps building more of these."

" _Master Ben has a suit similar to Captain Rogers'. It is made of Kevlar and is bulletproof and fireproof. The suit carries a wireless communicator and allows Master Ben to carry a sidearm_."

"Was it Mom who put the sidearm in?" asked Ben.

" _Yes, Agent Carter did insist that you carry one_." JARVIS replied. " _The suit also has a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. The shield is able to be attacked to the back of the suit. Captain Rogers, Agent Carter, Mr Stark, Dr Banner, Dr Ross and Agent Morse all designed a new shield using Howard Stark's blueprints. This shield is able to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, which can also be used for deflecting the Iron Man suit's repulsor beams in battle_." Ben and Andy grinned. " _It is able to cut through the air with minimal wind resistance, bounce off solid objects and also enables Master Ben to withstand great falls and blows_ _._

_For Master Nathan, Drs Banner and Ross and Mr Stark created a pair of trousers made with a flexible microfiber fabric. It enables him to turn into the Hulk and back without destroying any trousers_."

"That's actually common sense." Nathan agreed.

 " _Master Erik's Mjolnir is able to control the weather, create lightning, transform his civilian clothes into his Asgardian battle armor, return to him after being thrown and enable him to fly. His Asgardian battle armor was designed by Master Thor. I would describe it but you can clearly see it_." We smiled.

" _Miss Abby, Miss Chloe and Miss Izzy have suits like Agent Morse and Master Peter and Master Chris have standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent suits with a variety of weapons. All of your suits are bulletproof_." The five of us grinned at the amount of handguns, machine guns, hand grenades, pairs of batons and bows and quivers of arrows. " _Master Peter's suit was designed by Agent Morse, Agent Romanoff, Agents Barton, Mr Stark and Dr Banner to prevent any haemophiliac flare ups in the middle of battle_."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." said Peter, smiling.

" _Was that enough of a pep talk for you all?_ "

"Yes, it was." said Chris. "Thank you, JARVIS."


	7. Can We Go Back, This Is The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Avengers. All of them belong to Marvel.
> 
> The kids are my characters.

JARVIS' pep talk worked. We were motivated enough to go back up to the war room and continue trying to get into the Helicarrier's computer system until finally we managed it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to increase their security if two teenagers can hack into it." I said.

" _I believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. have increased their computer security, Miss Abby_." JARVIS replied. 

"Well, they need to try harder."

"Ok, JARVIS." said Andy. "What do we do next?"

" _Suit up and meet in the hangar bay_."

* * *

We suited up and met up in the hangar bay, where the Avengers' Quinjet was sitting, waiting for us. We walked in and, despite having been on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet, still gasped in awe. It was, as JARVIS told us, " _S.H.I.E.L.D. meets Stark Industries_ ".

"So, uh, who's flying this thing?" asked Chris.

" _I believe it is Miss Abby, Master Peter, Miss Chloe and Miss Izzy_." replied JARVIS. " _Agents Barton, Romanoff and Morse are the usual pilots of a Quinjet_." The four of us looked at each other.

"Chloe and I will fly." said Izzy. They went over to the pilot and co-pilot seats - Izzy in the pilot's and Chloe in the co-pilot's - sat down and looked at the controls.

"JARVIS?" asked Chloe. "A little help?"

" _Certainly, Miss Chloe_." JARVIS replied, giving her and Izzy instructions on how to fly the Quinjet.

He set the coordinates for the Helicarrier and the Quinjet took off. JARVIS was co-piloting the jet as well as giving instructions on how to operate it. Along the way, the control panel started beeping.

"Uh oh." said Nathan. "That can't be good." Chloe looked at the display and swore in Japanese.

"We've got two jets on our tail." she said. She didn't need JARVIS to tell her that; we played enough video games to understand it. We all looked at each other.

" _Avengers Quinjet, we have been ordered to accompany you to the_ _Helicarrier_." a man's voice came over the radio. " _You have 15 minutes to comply_." Izzy put the radio on mute and we all looked at each other.

"JARVIS?" she asked.

" _I will allow you to make a plan_." JARVIS replied. " _It will test your ability to make a plan under pressure_."

"Thanks." Izzy replied. She looked at the rest of us. "So, any ideas?"

"15 minutes to make a plan." said Andy. "Good challenge."

"Do we go with them or not?" asked Ben. "That's the main thing we need to decide."

"No, we don't." I said. "That'll make us easy targets for them. We shake off their jets and get to the Helicarrier."

"Ok." said Peter. "You're the boss, Abs." I walked over to the control panel and turned the radio on.

"This is Abigail Barton." I said. "You are not going to accompany us to the Helicarrier. We will make our own way there. If you try and stop us, we will fight back."

" _You are all just children_." the man replied. " _We are more experienced_."

"I guess I forgot to mention that our parents are the Avengers." I replied. "We're able to fight you. You want us? Come and get us!" I turned the radio off and turned to see the others staring at me. "What?"

"Did you seriously just threaten a bunch of highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents?" asked Andy.

"Did you not hear me tell them who our parents are?" I asked.

"I guess mentioning that _our_ parents are Hawkeye and Black Widow would have been too much." said Peter. 

"And mentioning that _my_ parents are Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill would have _definitely_ been a bad idea." Chris added.

"Yeah, best to keep that quiet." Nathan agreed.

" _Everyone, I suggest you strap in_." said JARVIS. " _The S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets are gaining on you_." 

"I am a leaf on the wind..." said Izzy, grinning.

"Watch how I soar." I finished.

We strapped ourselves in and prepared for the ensuing battle.

* * *

I don't know if any of you have ever been in a jet fight (chances are, you wouldn't have), but it is the most stressful thing ever. It was like being on a rollercoaster, hanging on tight as the Quinjet flew and did spins and turns in mid-air to escape the jets following us. The faint, rising feeling in your stomach as you go down a steep slope, accompanied by the dizziness in your head.

I hate rollercoasters, and I now hate jet fights. 

Looking around as I held onto the belt buckles, I could see, and feel, that the others weren't too keen on it either. It's one thing flying normally in a Quinjet (thank God for VTOL), it's another thing being in a _freaking jet fight_. 

Yeah, I hate jet fights.

Chloe and Izzy, with JARVIS' help, managed to shake off the pursuing jets when my head started hurting. Dammit.

"INCOMING!" I yelled, right before the jet shook. 

"WE'VE BEEN HIT!" Chloe shouted.

"No, _really_?" I asked. "I don't think we would have guessed with the fact that _the engine is on fire_!" I paused. "Wait, the engine is on fire. Gorrammit, the primary buffer panel's fallen off again!" 

"We are not doing this right now, Abby!" Izzy called back to me.

"Woah, woah, you see that, right?" I asked. "You see it? You see that?"

 _I hate you_. I heard her thinking.

"Turn? Would you turn?"

"You wanna fly this thing?!" she asked.

"I would like... Would you pull over?" I asked. "Is that what you think you're doing here?"

"I will pull this jet over!" she said.

"Christ Almighty, I'm gonna shit my pants today." I muttered.

"DAMMIT, I DON'T NEED A BACK QUINJET DRIVER!" Izzy yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled back.

"Fine, you wanna fly?" she asked. "Frakking fly!"

"You two are seriously not doing this right now!" exclaimed Peter. 

" _I believe that this might be Miss Abby and Miss Izzy's way of dealing with the situation_." said JARVIS.

"What the..." said Andy. "How are you so calm, JARVIS?"

" _I am an A.I., Master Andy. Mr Stark did not program "panic" or "stress" into my coding._ "

"Yet he programmed "sarcasm" into you." said Chris. "Because that makes total sense."

"Chris, this is Uncle Tony we're talking about here." Nathan reminded him. "Of _course_ he programmed sarcasm into JARVIS!" 

" _May I just say how well your self control techniques are working at the moment, Master Nathan?_ " 

"You think?" asked Nathan, but he wasn't really mad at JARVIS. No one could be mad at JARVIS.

"I think it's good that JARVIS is calm." said Ben. " _Someone_ needs to be calm in this situation." All of us, with the exception of Chloe and Izzy, looked at him.

" _Master Andy, I should inform you that the engine is critical_." JARVIS cut in, probably trying to prevent us from arguing (which was wise).

"You want me to go out there with people firing at us?" asked Andy.

"You've got the Iron Man suit." Izzy reminded him. "You can fix the engine and fly alongside us."

"Whilst trying not to get shot down in mid-air." 

" _I will be guiding you_." said JARVIS.

"Great." said Andy.

* * *

Andy had flown out of the Quinjet and was fixing the engine from the outside; JARVIS was assisting him as well as informing us of anything we needed to know. 

" _Uh, guys?_ " Andy said over the radio. " _We've got company_." Chloe and Izzy looked at the controls.

"They must be using a cloaking device." said Chloe. "The jet didn't detect them."

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. we're talking about her." Chris said. "They probably do have cloaking devices."

"Yeah, but they'd still show up on the radar." she pointed out. "Andy? You're gonna have to deal with them."

" _On it_." Andy replied. From inside the jet, we heard the sounds of his repulsors firing and the jets following us exploding. " _Ok._ _Company's been taken care of_." 

"Good." I said. "Now get back in here." 

The cargo ramp lowered and Andy flew back in, the ramp closing behind him. The jet slowed down as we came into safer airspace and those of us who were strapped in unstrapped ourselves and stood up, stretching. Ben, Peter and I walked over to the cockpit.

"Maybe you could put it on autopilot and take a break?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." said Izzy. She and Chloe unstrapped themselves. "JARVIS, can you take over?"

" _Of course, Miss Izzy_." JARVIS replied. We all gathered round the holo table in the centre of the jet.

"So, our first air battle." said Andy. "That went well."

"Apart from being hit by a missile." said Nathan.

"JARVIS, how close are we to the Helicarrier?" asked Ben.

" _We are a few minutes out, Master Ben_." JARVIS replied.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Izzy. We all looked at each other.

"We need a leader." said Erik. Everyone immediately looked at me and Ben.

"Oh, because I'm the son of Captain America?" asked Ben.

"And I'm the oldest and a psychic?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, then. Plan." 

"Andy and I can hack the Helicarrier's systems." said Chloe. "We might have more success if we're actually on the Helicarrier."

"I'll stay with them." said Nathan. "Make sure I don't Hulk out."

"I can create some lightning outside to distract everyone." said Erik.

"Peter, Chris and I will keep a lookout once we're all in the communications room." said Izzy. Chloe, Andy and Nathan looked at her. "What? We should all stick together. Splitting up is a bad idea."

"This isn't a horror movie, Iz." said Peter. 

"I know, but splitting up is a bad idea _whatever_ genre you're in." 

"Plus, if this was a horror movie, I would be dead by now." said Chris, grinning.

"So, our plan so far." said Ben, bringing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. "We break into the communications room, hack it and then...what, exactly?"

"JARVIS?" asked Erik. "What would our parents do?" 

" _Mr Stark would usually hack the PA system and blast AC/DC at full volume to make a dramatic entrance_." JARVIS replied. 

"Yep, that sounds like Dad." said Andy, nodding. "Actually, that sounds like us as well. How many times have we asked you to play music really loudly, JARVIS?"

" _Too many to count, Master Andy. Dr Banner would often stay on the Quinjet if the place the Avengers are invading is enclosed, like the Helicarrier. I believe he has already turned into the Hulk and destroyed the Helicarrier once and he is unlikely to want to do it again. Captain Rogers and Master Thor would pair up together, as would Agents Barton, Romanoff and Morse_." 

"So, basically, they split up." said Izzy. "Why?"

" _Experience, Miss Izzy_."

"Ok, so, our plan." said Ben. "Break into the communications room, hack it..."

"Fight off bad guys." I said. "We're invading a government aircraft carrier that's been taken over by bad guys. Inevitably, we're going to have to fight their goons as soon as we get in there."

"Surely they must have learnt from last time." said Peter.

"Apparently not." I replied.

" _We are coming up to the Helicarrier_." JARVIS informed us.

"Thanks, JARVIS." said Ben. "Ok, everyone. Suit up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was basically "How many Serenity references can I stick in?" Bonus points for those who recognise where the "You wanna fly this thing?" bit came from.


End file.
